


【Riderquill&Starmora】事已至此

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, 平行宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·Summary：复联三后，星爵来到了平行宇宙。·cp：616新星/mcu星爵，涉及mcu starmora、616 ridermora





	【Riderquill&Starmora】事已至此

 

<<< 

当Richard注意到异变时已经来不及了，他只能堪堪飞过去接住Peter，而等他降落下来后才发现怀里的异样。

“Pete？”“你他妈是谁？”

有着和他的Peter相似外貌的男人惊恐而困惑地瞪向他，同时挣脱了他的怀抱。Richard为了不摔到他只能用一只手将将扶住了男人的腰。

“这他妈是哪儿？Thanos在哪儿？！”

男人踉跄了几步回身质问Richard。如果不是在这种时候就好了，Richard有点懵逼地想，他大概猜到发生什么了，头顶上方传来的爆炸打斗声一如既往，Rocket全副武装地飞下来落地，头也不回地轰飞了一只章鱼类生物。

“这儿发生什么了伙计？”

“Rocket？你——”

“现在不是给你们你侬我侬的时候Richard，赶紧和Quill过来帮忙！”男人的问句被打断，Gamora干净利落地斩断了敌人的头，翻身落地后看到震惊的众人时皱了皱眉，她的目光落在男人脸上，“Quill？”

“Gamora？你还活着？！”男人震惊地盯着Gamora，快步向Gamora走近了几步后又停下，狐疑地转头看了看，“等等，你是Gamora吗？真正的Gamora？”

“她是，虽然我不知道你那个世界的Gamora是什么样子，但她是我们这边真·正·的宇宙最危险的女人。”Rocket掏了掏耳朵，他和Richard对视了一眼，看来他们都猜到发生了什么了。

“什么？”

“欢迎来到平行宇宙——不要太惊讶，因为我们也一样，只不过这种事我们大概遇到过……所以，为了安全起见，让我问问，你是星爵吗，名字叫Peter Quill的那个？”Rocket举起了枪，Richard和Gamora也看着他，头顶上空的打斗声变少了，Drax和Groot也看到了这边的情形赶了过来。

“废话，我当然是Peter Quill。所以这儿是平行世界？行吧，那赶紧告诉我怎么回去，我还有个Thanos要杀。”这个Peter看起来很不耐烦，但所有人都能感觉到他的轻微颤抖，无论他那边的宇宙发生了什么，估计都不是什么好事。

“你要失望了，因为我们也不知道。你才是那个突然出现并且让我们的Quill消失不见的家伙。”Drax说。

“没错，是你那边的问题导致你出现在这里，所以也得你那边才能解决。”Rocket耸了耸肩。

“另外，我想问问你刚才说的我还活着是怎么回事。”Gamora收起剑逼近他们。

“你——”Peter有点噎住了，他看起来比他们的Peter年轻得多，那种发自灵魂的年轻。他迷茫地注视着他们，Richard注意到他的眼神总是在Gamora身上打量。

“好了，这么多问题一个个来。我们先回船上再讨论。”最终是Richard上前一步喊停，他能理解这种一时间信息量爆炸的感觉，就像他当初从癌变宇宙逃出来一样，一切都变了，熟悉而陌生。Peter看向他，不一样的绿褐色眼睛透露出更多的疑问。

“说了这么多，你是谁？”Peter哑着嗓子问，像是因为嘶吼过多而造成的沙哑。Richard无从知道他莫名的敌意是从哪里来的。

“Richard Rider，新星，你没见过我？”

“顺带一提这位新星是你男朋友，这边的这个你。”Rocket插嘴，收拾着自己的枪械准备回船上。

“什么？！这不可能！”Peter激动地否认，然后指向Gamora，“我有女朋友了！”

全场寂静了下来，Gamora挑了挑眉，语调平静地接着说：“Well，在这边我是你现男友的前女友。”

Peter瞪大了眼睛，猛地转头回来看着Richard。Richard也惊讶地看向Gamora，他不由自主地冲Peter举起双手，他还记得刚回来的时候Peter赏他的那拳——老实说真够疼的，现在这个Peter的表情给他一种那时的感觉。

“Hmm，这下有好戏看了。”Rocket愣愣地看着他们。

Groot和Drax点头附议。

 

<<< 

“所以你那边的我死了？”

“不！”Peter下意识地吼了一句，但马上注意到自己的失态而降低了音量，“我是说……我不知道，你被Thanos抓走了，我们去找你但只找到他，Nebula和Mantis说你被杀了，因为Thanos在为你哀悼……”

“他为‘我’哀悼？”Gamora撇嘴，这种想法让她恶心和愤怒，但她看着这个年轻的Quill，从一开始他就在偷偷观察着自己，虽然大概是被她的气场和眼神震慑而不敢靠得太近，但那种关注和爱意让她感到久违的柔软。她放缓了语气，开口道：“我也为‘我’哀伤，听起来她值得一个更好的离去方式。”

Peter看着她，这个Gamora和他的Gamora是如此不同，她更加高挑健硕，她扎着漆黑的马尾，她眼眶上是黄色的纹理而非细小的纹路。Peter忽然如此清晰地意识到Gamora不在了，这里不是他的宇宙，这些人他既认识又不认识。

“这并不是你应得的。”他哽着喉咙下意识地小声回答。

绝望是真实存在的，但他还没有完全放弃希望，他觉得他需要缓缓，也许他需要一个新的计划。

气氛一时沉重了起来，Rocket清了清嗓子打破沉默：“呃，你最后记得的事是什么来着？”

“我消失了，化成灰的那种。”

“好吧，那说不定你那边的我或者谁能够研究明白把你弄回去，不是我自夸——”

“大家都消失了，Drax、Mantis、我，你和Groot陪Thor去地球了，虽然我很希望你们没事但我真的不知道你们有没有也消失。”Peter不耐烦地打断了Rocket的话，他既想一个人呆着又想和他们一起，虽然这些人不是他认识的银河护卫队，但至少也是这个宇宙里他最亲近的人们了。

“哦。”Rocket干巴巴挤出来一句感慨，他也没辙了，回头看向Groot希望他能说点什么。

“不要担心，我另一个世界的朋友，你会回去的。”Groot上前一步发言，他友善地伸长树枝递给Peter一朵刚开出来的花，“而我也相信我们——我是说你那个世界的我们——终将重聚，因为这是我们注定的命运。”

“……Groot你会说话了。”Peter愣愣地抬头看着这颗巨大的树精，这个形象的Groot还活在他的记忆里，他几乎忘了一个不叛逆、不沉迷游戏的暖男Groot是什么样子了——好吧，这话听上去是有那么点悲哀。

“是的，之前一次和我的造物主的战斗让我有了这项能力，我能自如地和你们交谈了，虽然我相信之前你们也能理解我的意思。”

“并没有。”Drax诚实发言。

Peter听着他们的对话不由自主地唇角上扬，天，明明就在十几个小时以前他们还在这样相处，但他现在简直怀念得不行，“你们还是挺像我的队友的，你们明白，性格方面什么的……”他歪了下头，“除了Drax是绿的。”

“你那边的我是什么颜色的？”

“灰的，而且上面全是红色文身。”他比划了一下。

这个Drax低头看了看，沉默了几秒似乎在想象这样一个自己，而后开口：“文身部分是值得尝试的建议，但我不明白他为什么要把自己染灰。”

“天哪，你们可真像。”Peter忍不住笑了出来。

“也许因为我们的内在本质是一样的。”Groot冲他微笑，伸手把刚才的花别到他的前胸。Peter看向他，看向他们，突然觉得自己刚才的想法非常愚蠢，他才不要一个人呆着，他就应该和这帮家伙待在一起。

一直被晾在一边的自称Richard的家伙也跟着他们笑了起来，这勾起了Peter的好奇心：“所以在这边你替换了Mantis？”

“什么？当然不，”Richard对他微笑，“Mantis很久之前就不和你干这个了。而我并不完全算银河护卫队的成员，我还有一整个新星军团要操心。”

“但我听说山达尔星不是……”Peter犹豫地做了个爆炸的手势。

“没错，但那同样也是很久之前的事，这让我有点怀念……总之我活下来了，然后遇到了你们。”Richard耸了耸肩。

“看着自己的母星被毁的感觉一定很难受。”Peter抱歉地看向他，“抱歉一开始对你态度那么差，我当时有点没反应过来。”

“我能理解，我的Peter比你脾气差多了，相比之下你可爱多了。”

“什么？”Peter一愣。

“我同意Richard的说法。”Gamora走过来靠在一边，难得的露出微笑的神情。

“Yeah，我也觉得这家伙比较可爱，我们把我们的Quill惯得太不要脸了。”Rocket一边开船一边搭话。

“我也这么觉得。”Groot点头。

“同意。”这是Drax。

“你们能不能不用那个词？”Peter觉得鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了，再一次回想起了所有人围着Thor时的无力。

“别担心，布宝宝，我们是在夸你。”Rocket的声音再次从驾驶席传来。

“这个恶心的称呼又是怎么回事——算了，你猜怎么着，我不想知道。我现在只想歇会儿，如果找到把我送回平行宇宙的方法了再叫我。”Peter挥挥手掉头离开，这艘船和他之前被撞毁了的米兰号看起来布局相似，他顺着记忆找到了自己的房间。

Peter把自己扔进床里，然后翻了个身带上了耳机。四周太平静了，就像那些日常还没被打破一样。

他陷入了沉睡。

 

<<< 

当Peter睁开眼听到音乐声时他没觉得有什么不对，几秒后才意识到声音的来源有些不对，睡前戴着的耳机已经滑落到肩上了。音乐则是由他房间里的播音机直接公放出来的。

“你醒了？”

“Jesus！”

Peter被突然的人声吓了一跳，探头向床边看下去才意识到Richard也在这里。

“你为什么会在我的房间？！”

“呃，我又没有跟你说过这边的你是我男朋友？”Richard从摊在地上的临时床铺上支起上半身，手里的漫画被他暂时放在肚子上。

“所以？”

“我不是护卫队的常驻人口，所以在船上的时候我都睡你屋……”

“哦。”Peter往后缩了缩。

“别担心！我不会对你做任何事的，我发誓。”这似乎对于Richard来说也有些尴尬，他的现男友的同位体的现女友是他前女友的同位体，而且看起来在那个世界里他们完全不认识。

“……所以我们怎么认识的？”Peter坐了起来，他有点想找人聊聊，，于是干脆坐在床上和Richard大眼瞪小眼，刚才一直没仔细打量过，面前的新星长得是挺帅的，摘下头盔后露出一头棕发，相貌和体型都和地球人非常相似，“等等，你不是山达尔星人吗？”

“不，土生土长的地球人，之前我就想纠正你了。”Richard笑笑，“还有我们是在战争时认识的。”

“Thanos？”

“不是，敌人更多点……但我们也一起对付过Thanos。”Richard犹豫了一下。

“我们赢了吗？”Peter看出了Richard的犹豫，他迫切地想知道战胜Thanos的方法，既然这个宇宙的他们完好无损，那么就证明他们赢了对吧？

“算是吧——付出了不晓得代价，但是并没能杀死Thanos。”

“什么代价？”

“我们死了。”Richard直视Peter的双眼，“我、你、Drax，我和你本来准备像个英雄那样拉上Thanos一起赴死，但很明显那时候的我们还不太了解这个宇宙。”

“但你们现在还活着。”Peter露出困惑，这不可能，如果他们死了那现在在他面前的人又是谁？

“是的，我们现在还活着，但我们曾经死过——包括你，只是当时的癌变宇宙里的人是不死的，所以我们没法杀死Thanos……总之后来我把你们送出来了，”Richard耸耸肩，“又过那么几年我也逃出来了。”

“几年？”

“我也不确定，毕竟在癌变宇宙没什么时间概念。反正我的胡子长了几茬了。”Richard故作轻松的语调也没能减轻事实给人的冲击，Peter问不下去了，他察觉到眼前这个男人远比他表现出来的更加坚强，这让他瑟缩了一下，他能做到这样吗？

“那一定很艰难……”Peter喃喃自语，他泄气似的向后瘫倒在床上，想象着一个人在不能死也不能活的怪物宇宙里独自待上那么几年。如果是他的话可能会疯掉，他宁愿去死——他也会在这个宇宙待那么久吗？他再也见不到他的Gamora、Drax、Rocket、Groot和Mantis他们了吗？还有新认识的自称是复仇者的家伙们？

他们也同样消失了……还是死了？

“我只是想说，”Richard斟酌着话语，他背靠在Peter的床沿上，“我不知道你那边发生了什么，这边的Peter有可能和你置换了也可能掉到了别的平行宇宙。我担心他但或许你更值得担心。”

Peter转过头看他，只看到一个棕色的后脑勺。

“你很年轻，生理和了灵魂层面的。我知道Pete他有时候也表现得像是只有五岁，但——”Richard轻笑了一声，大概是想起了什么有趣的事，Peter在这个角度看不到他的脸，，“他经历得更多，他知道一些你还不知道的事情。”

“比如？”

“比如死亡。”Richard扭头对上了Peter的眼神，对方绿色的眼瞳在昏暗的夜灯下微微发亮，这让他愣了一下，脑海里闪过另一双不同的蓝眼睛。

Richard忍不住抬手揉了揉Peter的头发，柔软的手感比他想象的更好，他感觉自己在揉一只大狗狗。

而Peter在Richard的手伸过来的时候怔了一下，然后带着疑问地瞪向他这个所谓的男朋友。Richard的手掌温暖，这让他感到放松。

来到这个世界之后久违的、让人不想动的放松。

“Gamora死了。”一阵沉默后Peter开口，他翻了个身，离开了Richard的手掌，“我不知道其他人是不是也死了。山达尔星被毁了，Thanos集齐了原石。你可能也死了。”

Richard没说话。

“这一切是怎么发生的？（How could this happen?）”Peter问，仰头看着天花板。

房间里的音乐还在尽职尽责地放着，但还有好几首Richard从未听过。低低的男声缓缓地对孩子唱着那些他知晓时就已经错过的道理。

“……I was once like you are now

And I know that it’s not easy

To be calm when you’re found

Something going on……”

“Peter他经历过湮灭之战、保护过宇宙、打败过Thanos，并且成功活到了现在，我相信他面对糟糕处境的应对能力。所以我相信你作为他的同位体也可以处理好这些破事，虽然代价可能不可避免。”

“怎么做？我们并不一样。”

“你们当然不一样，但在灵魂深处你们有相同的地方。”Richard伸手把Peter胸前的花拿了下来，Peter这才意识到他一直别着这朵花，可怜的小家伙在他睡觉翻身时被压得皱巴巴的。Richard把花放到Peter手心，“Groot是对的，你们的本质相同。要相信一位古老植物君王的智慧。”

Peter收紧了手，他能感到手心里花瓣的柔软和植物微微的凉意，然后是Richard温暖坚实的手掌。对方看着他笑了笑，稍微用力捏了捏他后收回了手，Peter终于把花拿到了眼前。

这是他头一次认真地看它，被压扁了的花边正尝试缓缓地鼓回原状，像是在努力冲他露出一个干巴巴的笑容。

 

<<< 

Peter没去数这是他在这个宇宙待的第几天，Rocket他们一直在观测周围的空间是否有扭曲或异变，但很遗憾，除了偶尔无法捕捉到的时空波动外什么都没发生，一切平静如常。

“你这枪没有元素控制？”

“那是啥？”

“那它能干嘛？”

“射击啊，就是普通的激光枪，只是比较顺手。”Peter炫耀似的在手里转了两圈枪，然而Rocket看他的眼神依旧像是在关爱智障。

“哈，哈，我现在开始好奇你那边的战力了。”Rocket眼都不抬，继续倒腾他的武器。

“这边的我用的是什么？”Peter有些不忿。

“元素枪，认准Quill的血统能制造和操纵土、水、火、气四种元素。”

“酷。”Peter不得不羡慕起来。

【Rocket，带Peter过来一下。】

“嗯哼。”Rocket敷衍地对通讯器应了一声，然后和Peter一起走向甲板。现在Gamora他们在驾驶，也不知道这边的Quill回来后知道Gamora还能这么叫他会有什么感受。

“因为他比较可爱。”Gamora甚至有一次搂住了Peter，吓得Peter一动不动。当时Gamora一只手臂搂住Peter，另一只手叉腰看着站在对面无奈的Richard。

最后以Richard同时搂住了他们然后吸引了Groot最后所有人都蠢兮兮地搂在一起结尾——Peter是被夹在中间最不敢动的那个，事后据Drax回忆表示。

“发现了什么，Gamy？”Rocket走到大屏幕前开始检查数据。

“我们刚刚观测到了一些时空波动，虽然很快又消失了但这次的频率很高。还有别那么叫我。”Gamora坐在座位上指着大屏幕，余光瞥了眼Rocket。

“这两天的波动比之前都多，也许我们能找到点什么。”Richard靠在Drax背后的椅子上，几个人聚精会神地对比着数据，Peter站在他们后面，从人群的间隙看到了屏幕上上下起伏的波浪线，他突然感觉不是很好。

他后退了一步，抬起自己的双手。

身体和意识在同时消散，和那时是一样的感觉。

他要死了。

“嘿，伙计们。”他艰难地抬头喊了一声，他想和这群家伙道个别。然而当他抬头时发现这群人也都正看着他，他们也注意到了这边的异变。

没人说话，但Peter觉得自己等不了那么久了，他努力清了下嗓子，“那么……再见？”

他们都围了过来，一个个的面容还是那么陌生又熟悉，Richard似乎想伸手拉回他但停住了。

“认真的？不来个离别拥抱什么的？”Peter笑了起来，力量的拉扯在越来越明显，来猜猜他这回能不能掉回去？

“Peter。”Gamora走了上来，她伸手抱住了Peter，这回是真真正正的拥抱，Peter有点受宠若惊。

“呃，我就开个玩笑……”

“我拿你当我最信任的人之一，Peter Quill，”Gamora没理他，抱着他继续说，温暖有力的生命力似乎能感染到Peter，“你也许不是我认识的Quill，但我同样欣赏你。你是个不错的队长。”

Peter用最后的力气回抱住了Gamora，好吧他承认了，他该死的想念这个，他想念他的Gamora，他想见到那个绿皮肤的宇宙最危险的女人，他想念他们所有人——

“我爱你。”Peter埋在她的肩头小声说，喉咙大概是要消失了的缘故有点紧，不然他的声音也不会这么颤抖。

 “我也爱你，Peter Quill。”Gamora回答，“无论你做什么那边的我大概都不会责怪你，毕竟我见过你做过更蠢的事”。

“祝你好运。”

 

END


End file.
